pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style)
2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Unikitty *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Snivy (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Champ Bear and Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Lisa Simpson Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Bugs Bunny Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Wrath of Shreeky.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Anger Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:2009 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG